Kenny McCormick
Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick,45 voiced by Matt Stone, is one of South Park's main characters, along with Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, and Kyle Broflovski. He first appeared in the short films both entitled The Spirit of Christmas in 1992 and 1995. He is voiced by Mike Judge in the feature film South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut and Eric Stough in the episodes "The Jeffersons", "Lice Capades" and "Mysterion Rises". Kenny is most famous for dying in almost every episode in the first five seasons of South Park. He is also easily recognizable for almost always wearing an orange parka, or just having his face hidden, that covers most of his face and muffles his speech. In the episode "Mysterion Rises" Kenny, who is revealed to be the superhero Mysterion, reveals that he has the power of immortality, in a sense, and that he just wakes up in his bed after having died. He is then upset that his friends never remember him dying, and even kills himself in front of everyone to prove himself. The character was killed off the show in the Season Fiveepisode, "Kenny Dies", but returned in the following season, at the end of "Red Sleigh Down" and has since been a regular character; however, he now only dies occasionally. In most of the episodes in the tenth and eleventh seasons, he tends to recede into the background, though this tendency seems to have ended with the Season Eleven finale. Throughout the tenth, twelfth, eighteenth and nineteenth seasons, Kenny did not die once. Kenny died three times in total in Season Thirteen, five times in Season Fourteen, and once in seasons fifteen and sixteen. Appearance Kenny has fair skin, blue eyes, and messy blonde hair. He wears an orange parka, orange pants, black shoes, and brown gloves. On occasion, usually when he is scared or crying, he will pull the strings on his hood to make it tighten, although he did this once after Cartman had farted in an unventilated space on an airplane ("Osama bin Laden Has Farty Pants"). Personality Kenny is the most sexually knowledgeable and experienced of the group. In earlier episodes, when an unknown term is introduced to Stan, Kyle and Cartman, Kenny will be called upon by his friends to clarify, although Kenny sometimes does not know the meaning of the term himself. His muffled responses are often met with laughter or further confusion. Kenny does seem to act differently without his parka on. In "The Ring", upon finding out that his girlfriend Tammy Warner gave another boy a "B.J." (oral sex) in a T.G.I. Friday's parking lot, he pursued that wish throughout the episode and eventually got his wish, though he subsequently died of syphilis. In "Fat Camp", he gave Howard Stern a "hummer" (also oral sex) for ten bucks while promoting his Krazy Kenny Show. His sexual knowledge may be gleaned from his parents, or from the pornography which Kenny possesses in "Osama bin Laden Has Farty Pants". He often performs disgusting acts for money, such as dissecting a Manatee and eating its spleen, then regurgitating it and eating it again ("Fat Camp"). He also drinks from Jimbo's gas tank in "Volcano". In "Roger Ebert Should Lay off the Fatty Foods" he creates a haiku: When you rub your dick You might find a discharge that Winds up on the floor Although he is something of a silent protagonist, Kenny still seems to be very empathetic when it comes to his friends. In "Do the Handicapped Go to Hell?", he is quick to show worry about the prospect of Timmy going to hell. In "Best Friends Forever", Kenny's will states that Cartman will receive his PSP because he feels sorry for him. Kenny also alludes to his many deaths and his friends' attitude towards them in "Cherokee Hair Tampons", when he gets angry at Stan for crying over Kyle's impending death and not recognizing Kenny's at all - this idea revisited in "Coon vs. Coon & Friends" when nobody realizes he dies a lot. Kenny is ultimately revealed to be a heroic character in "South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut", when he saves the world by sacrificing himself. Despite his perverted sense of humor, cynicism, and profanity, he is often depicted as heroic, kind, and smart. Kenny is also shown to be very loyal to his friends, even when he is insulted or ridiculed. In the episode "Jewbilee", Kyle betrays Kenny by ratting him out to the elders. Afterwards, Kenny ends up saving everyone by sacrificing himself. In the early seasons, Cartman consistently insults Kenny for being poor and constantly reminds him how much he hates him. In "The Biggest Douche in the Universe" - in which Cartman is possessed by the late Kenny - Kenny is shown to be a fan of Rob Schneider. When Cartman refuses to watch Schneider, Kenny's soul keeps trying to get him to change the channel back. Kenny normally appears blank-faced as a result of his parka hood, but he does get visibly emotional from time to time. In "Poor and Stupid" Kenny got mad enough at Cartman, who had been ruining NASCAR's reputation, to try and kill him with a sniper rifle. In "Coon vs. Coon & Friends" he comes very close to hitting Kyle when he says that not being able to die would be pretty cool (Kenny actually thinks it "fucking hurts"), then again later when Cartman fails to grasp the concept of being a hero. In "The Death of Eric Cartman", Kenny breaks down crying (similarly to how Clyde sometimes does) after Cartman eats all the skin out of a KFC bucket meal - afterwards, he joined Stan and Kyle, and eventually the whole of the 4th grade class, in ignoring Cartman - even though Cartman tried to redeem himself, their friendship never fully recovered. In the episode "Major Boobage", Kenny has had more lines and has played a bigger role; since then, "The Ring" and "Poor and Stupid" are episodes that have focused on Kenny. In "Mysterion Rises", he was also revealed to be the "secret identity" Mysterion, a child superhero that first appeared in "The Coon" (this means that technically, "Mysterion Rises" and "Coon vs. Coon & Friends" have also focused on Kenny). Kenny is also known to have the most vile mouth in the group, as he mostly swears heavily in his dialogue. He also does not take any guff from Cartman - while he used to be Cartman's "underling", that role has been taken over by Butters. Kenny has many interests: in the episode "Pandemic", Kenny has an interest in Peruvian music; in "Poor and Stupid", he is shown to be a rather large fan of NASCAR racing, but is offended by Cartman's behavior throughout the episode regarding NASCAR, even going as far as to try and kill him. He is also a fan of monster trucks, as evidenced by a 4x4 poster of a monster truck hanging in his room on some occasions. He is also a righty, as he usually holds writing utensils in his right hand. Since the episode "Mysterion Rises", Kenny has become apathetic towards his inability to die. After so many deaths - both quick and painful - he views his demise as no more than an inconvenience - an excruciating and agonizing one, but still extremely annoying. His apathy even grew to the point where, rather than walk home from Cartman's house at the end of "Coon vs. Coon & Friends", he shoots himself in the head so that he will appear there instantly. Relationships Eric Cartman Cartman generally seems to tolerate Kenny, although he regards him as being lesser than him because he is poor, and can even at times be seen to treat Kenny as sort of a general laborer/servant, he is also very abusive, both physically and verbally. Cartman does appear to consider Kenny as his best friend out of the other three boys, although he is not above exaggerating the depth of their friendship in order to achieve or obtain something he wants, usually after Kenny dies or is incapacitated, such as in the episode "Best Friends Forever". In the same episode, Kenny described his general attitude toward his friendship with Cartman as his feeling sorry for him, because everyone else hates him. However, it is also shown that the two share a "best friends forever" necklace (hence the title of the episode). However it is implied that Cartman managed to sneak the necklace onto Kenny's neck in order to prove to everyone that he and Kenny were indeed best friends. It is seen that some times when something beneficial happens to the town, Cartman and Kenny are seen hugging, such as in the episodes "Red Man's Greed" and "The F Word". In the episode "Kenny Dies", Kenny agrees with Cartman's assessment that the two are best friends, as Kyle and Stan are. However, this is refuted in the episode "Best Friends Forever," in which Kenny had written in his will that Stan and Kyle were his best friends and he never really liked Eric Cartman. All things considered, their "best" friendship seems to end as of "The Death of Eric Cartman". Kenny will go along with Cartman if he talks about something he agrees on, such as the time he giggled uncontrollably when Cartman farted in Kyle's face in "Cancelled", or Kyle and Stan if he gets really annoyed by Cartman's attitude. Although muffled, Kenny has often called Cartman by his first name "Eric", such as in "Probably", when he calls Cartman on the phone from Mexico and later when Jesus sends Cartman to Mexico as punishment. On occasion, he is known to punch Cartman when Cartman rips on him for being poor, and Cartman has been shown beating up Kenny when Kenny refuses to go along with his ideas, particularly in the early seasons. In fact, in "Cartmanland", Kenny was invited to go to Cartman's theme park, when Kyle and Stan couldn't come. Cartman has shown to get angry and defensive after Kenny has died, while Stan and Kyle take it like it's nothing and have sometimes used it to get what they want (such as asking for ice cream with butterscotch in "Cartman's Mom is a Dirty Slut"). He also seemed to be aware of Kenny dying in "Cartmanland", but in "Mysterion Rises" Kenny said nobody noticed. Kenny has also been known to detest or mock Cartman on occasion, such as when Cartman degraded NASCAR fans by crashing a stolen car into a lake in Poor and Stupid - Kenny stormed down to Cartman's house to yell at him (nearly destroying the door in the process) - he was even prepared to kill Cartman in defense of NASCAR's reputation. He also laughed when Kyle and Stan abandoned Cartman for cheating at a war game when he yelled "I can play with myself all day!" in "Clubhouses". In "Jakovasaurs", Kenny got mad at Cartman again when he started claiming he hated Kenny. He then tried to distract Cartman by pretending to be a new species of antelope (so that the Jakovasaurs could be smuggled to France), but instead got mauled by a bear. It should be noted that although his voice is muffled, Kenny can be heard using Cartman's first name, "Eric", on occasion (such as in "Probably"), making him the only one out of Cartman's primary three friends to do so. However, in "Chickenlover" and more recent episodes, Kenny called Cartman by his surname when Cartman was at his house. It should also be noted that Kenny's alternate identity, Mysterion, and Eric's, the Coon, appear to have a rivalry. This can be seen in the episodes "The Coon", "Coon 2: Hindsight", "Mysterion Rises" and "Coon vs. Coon & Friends". In particular, Mysterion kept the group name "Coon and Friends" after Cartman was kicked out because it "pissed Cartman off beyond belief", and he found it "extremely funny". Cartman is the only character to be aware of Kenny's constant dying, saying "He dies all the time!" in "Cartmanland". In "City on the Edge of Forever (Flashbacks)" he told a story while they were stranded on the bus about Kenny dying before he was killed by a giant black monster. Kyle points out that Kenny dying before would have been impossible because "he can't die twice". This would mean he is immune to the psychic effect that Kenny's deaths have on others. By extension, this may mean Cartman has immunity to mind control or other psychological effects. While not shown in as much detail as Kyle and Cartman's newfound friendship, with the boys ending their friendship with a pessimistic Stan in "You're Getting Old", he also seems to be developing a better one with Cartman. A picture of Kenny and Cartman at Casa Bonita is seen "A Song of Ass and Fire" which implies they have a close friendship. Kenny does not take part in smashing Cartman's electronics in "Skank Hunt". Stan Marsh Although Kenny and Stan don't seem to share the same bond that Stan and Kyle do, Stan does seem to think of Kenny as a close friend. In "Kenny Dies", out of the 3 boys, Stan has the hardest time dealing with Kenny dying, and can't even bear to see him in the hospital. When Stan finally realizes that Kenny passed on "for good", he feels like he's Kenny's worst friend (until they hear about Cartman's selfishness). The two boys often hang out with one another when Cartman and Kyle get into their arguments and Stan and Kenny don't want to listen to it, such as in "The Passion of the Jew". In "Best Friends Forever", Stan and Kyle fight against Cartman to not have Kenny's feeding tube removed to save Kenny's life. However, in "Cherokee Hair Tampons", when all hope seems lost to save Kyle and Stan breaks down crying in front of Kenny because of Kyle's impending death, he doesn't seem to care or even acknowledge the fact that Kenny dies all the time. This angers Kenny and makes him leave Stan to go home after using Cartman's catchphrase "Screw you guys I'm going home!" - which in turn causes his death by walking under a falling piano, and even then Stan still fails to notice or care. During the first five seasons, Stan would merely say, "Oh my God, they killed Kenny!", after one of Kenny's classic deaths, and then he wouldn't acknowledge him again after that. Like Cartman and Kyle, Kenny is at first only annoyed with Stan in You're Getting Old, with his constant complaining and buzzkilling. Unfortunately, when Stan gets worse and becomes unbearable to be with, he first ditches him and then, along with Cartman and Kyle, breaks off their friendship until the conflict is resolved in Ass Burgers. Kyle Broflovski Kenny and Kyle's relationship doesn't seem to be as strong as it is with the other boys. Kyle doesn't seem to really even notice Kenny a lot of the time. There is even a time in the episode "Chickenpox" when Kyle says that Kenny isn't his friend (this could be to get out of going to his house). Though along with Stan, Kyle's shown his definite concern for Kenny and does view him as a very close friend, they rarely interact one-on-one. In "Best Friends Forever", Kenny gives all of his belongings (excluding his PSP) to Stan and Kyle, and Stan and Kyle fight very hard to save their friend from Cartman and his supporters. He also invites Kenny to his birthday party in "Casa Bonita". Kenny often sides with Kyle on many issues, even over Cartman, like in "Douche and Turd", where Kenny supports Kyle's mascot instead of Cartman's. Also in "Jewbilee" Kyle asked Kenny to come to Jew Scouts so that it would be fun. Despite the neglect, Kenny has been shown to bear feelings of friendship towards Kyle, even to the point of trying to convince him of his own power as Mysterion to the point of shooting himself in front of him and Stan, much to their surprise and his later dismay when neither of them remember. Kenny also thinks Kyle is the smartest kid in his class, asking him for help in "The Coon" for that reason. In the first five seasons and sporadically afterward, whenever Kenny dies, Kyle follows with "You bastards!" after Stan yells, "Oh my God, they killed Kenny!" Butters Stotch After the episode, "Kenny Dies", and after Kenny's comeback in the Season Six finale " Red Sleigh Down", he seems to have less of a major role until Season Eleven, sharing with Butters. The episode "Kenny Dies", where Butters drew a picture of him and Kenny (as best friends) together in an airplane in which Kyle delivered to Kenny at the hospital, indicates that Butters sees Kenny as a really close friend. Kenny played the "good cop" and comforted Butters in "Lil' Crime Stoppers", and Butters tried to help Kenny during "Major Boobage". The two were also playing together in a sandbox in the episode "Eek, A Penis!". Butters took Kenny's place when Kenny died, possibly hinting that Butters deeply missed Kenny (instead of simply wanting to hang out with the other boys). In "Guitar Queer-O", Kenny and Butters can be seen hugging when Stan and Kyle break 1,000,000 points on Guitar Hero, and they hi-five each other after Willzyx is returned to the ocean in "Free Willzyx". Also, in "The Ring", Butters seemed quite alarmed when he discovered Kenny had a new "whore" girlfriend. Kenny can also be seen shaking Butters' hand after kissing Sally Darson in "Butters' Bottom Bitch". In "Going Native" Butters considers Kenny his only true friend and allows him to go to Hawaii with him, against his initial protest. Trivia * Kenny is related to Stan's family through being named "honorary nephew" by Jimbo in "Volcano". * Kenny is an immortal - while he can technically die, he just keeps being reborn (unless another immortal kills him), aging at an increased rate (10 years worth of growth in a few hours), and retaining memories and physical and mental characteristics. ("Mysterion Rises", "Coon vs. Coon & Friends") * In South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, when Kenny is tortured in Hell, he is in an area that appears to resembles Dante's sixth circle of heresy. * In the overall series, Kenny was introduced as the comic relief, but was killed off in the Season Five episode "Kenny Dies" and stayed dead until the Season Six episode "Red Sleigh Down". * Kenny has had a history of ingesting things he shouldn't - including gasoline ("Volcano"), cat pee ("Major Boobage"), alien drugs ("Cancelled"), and various other things such as a Manatee spleen, dog poop, and his own vomit ("Fat Camp"). * As seen in "Pandemic", Kenny seems to buy shaving cream and razors on a regular basis, noting that it was for his balls. This indicates he's either producing pubic hair extremely early on, or just doesn't quite get the idea of a razor. * Since "The Jeffersons", Kenny has been the only South Park character to have their hair change in appearance (although it is always blond and messy) regularly. ** He has had at least four hair styles: the original in the movie, the "new" style in "The Jeffersons", a slightly shorter one used in "The Losing Edge" (mostly hidden under a baseball cap) and an updated version of the original style since "Lice Capades". * Kenny seems to prefer lying down to sitting up - whenever he is doing something on the floor with the other boys (board games, toys and so forth) he will be lying on his front while the others generally sit down. * Kenny owns a laptop, courtesy of One Laptop Per Child. ("You Have 0 Friends") * Kenny has a pet cat who was shown in "Major Boobage". It was only mentioned briefly in "Douche and Turd" by Cartman who thought the fact that he'd broken the cat's leg the week before was the reason that Kenny voted for the Giant Douche. Despite this, a black cat can be seen walking near Kenny's house in "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000". Whether this is Kenny's cat or not is unknown. * Kenny has gotten the least amount of people killed - only himself and Sarah Jessica Parker. Stan and Cartman chainsawed dozens of people while they were zombies, Kyle inadvertently caused dozens of pedophiles to kill themselves to stop Cartman from faking Tourette's Syndrome, and Butters has accidentally killed many people while tap-dancing. * Bebe killed Kenny twice in "Proper Condom Use" and "The List". * Cartman killed Kenny five times. He killed him directly in "Timmy 2000" and "Trapper Keeper, and killed him indirectly in "Weight Gain 4000", "Helen Keller! The Musical", and "Scott Tenorman Must Die". * Kyle killed Kenny three times in "Pinkeye" , "Roger Ebert Should Lay off the Fatty Foods" (along with Stan), and "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000" (along with Stan). * Stan also killed Kenny three times in "Roger Ebert Should Lay off the Fatty Foods", "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000", and he indirectly causes his death in "I Should Have Never Gone Ziplining" since it was his idea to go Zip lining in the first place. * Kenny's perverted sense of humor isn't limited to obvious innuendo - he once did a glitter-and-glue drawing of a clown holding someone's head in one hand and a bloody knife in the other. This could also mean he is coulrophobic. ("Fourth Grade") * Kenny is the only one of the four main boys who isn't imaginary, in that the others had to be re-imagined by Butters. ("Imaginationland, Episode III"). However, since Cartman was able to imagine something into Imaginationland, something only real people can do, the others can be considered "real". * Kenny has been turned into a platypus ("Damien"), a ghost who then possessed Rob Schneider, a pot roast which Rob Schneider ate to be possessed, and Cartman ("The Biggest Douche in the Universe"), and has been resurrected as a zombie ("Pinkeye"). * Kenny has a habit of hurting himself when he gets bored - during a tedious ADD test, he ended up bashing his head against a wall repeatedly ("Timmy 2000"), and during a presentation by the Butt Out group, he began chewing his own hand ("Butt Out"). * While in his parka, Kenny never says 'yes' or 'no'; if he agrees with something he always says "Yeah" or "Uh-huh". Furthermore, in the episode "World Wide Recorder Concert", he answered "nope" when Cartman asked him something. Other times, he says "Nuh-uh" instead. * Kenny is the only boy known to sleep in his underwear. However, sometimes - in particular shortly after a resurrection - he wears his parka to bed. * Kenny is able to make moose calls, as shown in "The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs". * Kenny is the only one out of four boys to not get grounded. * Kenny has killed himself a total of ten times, some of them being heroic self-sacrifices, but others not so: ** In "Cartman's Mom is Still a Dirty Slut", he uses his body to complete an electrical circuit which brings the hospital's generator online, thus saving the lives of every patient on life support. ** In "Jewbilee", Kenny uses his head to break open a shell that contains Moses. The trauma kills him, but Moses successfully defeats Haman afterward. ** In "Coon vs. Coon & Friends", he shoots himself in the head to try to prove a point to the other boys. He later jumps onto a spike to improvise a way out of R'lyeh, then later shoots himself again in order to return home. ** In "Scott Tenorman Must Die", Kenny dies while laughing uncontrollably at a humiliating video of Cartman. ** In "Super Best Friends", Kenny drowns himself in the Reflecting Pool after being brainwashed by David Blaine. ** In "Mecha-Streisand", while Barbra Streisand attacks the town, Kenny initiates a game of swingball, which results in the ball tying him to the pole by the neck and asphyxiates him. ** In "Sexual Healing", Kenny chokes himself to death while trying to achieve a "super-awesome" orgasm. ** In "Summer Sucks", a baby Kenny holds on to a lit firework for too long, and he is blown up. ** In "Chef Goes Nanners", he gets hungry while on the debate team, so he eats a bowl of "mints" that's sitting on the table. He then gets a cup of water to wash them down, but Kyle's dad arrives to tell him that the "mints" were actually antacid tablets. As soon as Kenny drinks the water, his body inflates and then explodes all over the place. * As of Season Eighteen, Kenny has had the most absences out of the four main boys. * His girlfriend broke up with him at the end of "Skank Hunt", as he can be seen crying on the floor at the end of the episode. It is unknown who he was in a relationship with, as the breakup happened off-screen. * Kenny is the only one of the boys who has not had an episode involving his birthday. Cartman had "Damien", Kyle had "Casa Bonita", and Stan had "You're Getting Old". Gallery KennyMcCormick.png Kenny GoAnimate2.PNG Kenny GoAnimate1.PNG Kenny Plotagon.PNG Kenny Sims 3.PNG Kenny Poptropica.PNG Kenny Roblox.PNG Kenny Minecraft.PNG Kenny_V.PNG Kenny_PS.PNG